Kidnapped and I think I Like It
by AnimewriterTycoongirl
Summary: Princess Kimiko has it all; wealth, jewelry, and popularity. So it came somewhat as a surprise to wake up with a killer hangover, bound and gagged in someone else's house. And though her captor is pretty hot, he's still responsible. WARNING: Stockholm syndrome and lots of cursing. Also M rated for a reason in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! If you were wondering, yes I am rewriting this story. I have developed new writing techniques to help me make the story much more clear and detailed. I will be doing such rewriting projects the remainder of spring-break. I love the idea of this story, really I do, but after rereading it once again I knew I had to correct it. It will still remain that same story most of my followers (whom I love for sticking with me for so long) but just more words and better scenarios to make sense of what happened. If anyone would be curious enough to become my Beta I will take serious considerations into someone who is eager to assist within any given moment I email them.

Summary: Princess Kimiko Tohomiko takes a dangerous risk after leaving a party seriously wasted on her own. That risk proves fatal as she falls victim to an expert, and highly attractive, assassin and designated kidnapper. Her time held captive changes her view on life, her kidnapper himself, and her very own lifestyle. Not to mention, the event will affect even her abductor's opinion. Will there be a happy ever after for this princess?

Warnings: Rated M for a reason kiddies; foul language and strong sexual themes later on. I will warn you when the sexual parts come into play (rather comically if necessary). In this chapter: * Jermaine bashing….there will also be some slight Jack bashing* along with cursing as well. Love you all!

Happy Fun Time Over

"_This party is already boring my brains out. My god; I should have just stayed at the dorm and have my manicure/pedicure redone by the freshmen."_ Kimiko Tohomiko thought to herself, sipping her champagne and twirled the ebony strands of hair that framed her porcelain face as she tried not to fall asleep listening to some wannabe 'player' looking to impress her by bragging about his skills. Not that he stood a chance anyways; his 'designer' shoes were _**totally**_ knockoffs.

"So I was all like, 'Yo boy! You don't know who you messin' with' and he stepped off like I don't know what! They know who the boss is." Jermaine Gregory, some dude who just didn't get the memo slurred. She rolled her eyes; only a newbie would already be shitfaced at the beginning of a party. While Jeremy, or whatever his name was, kept babbling and spilling his drink all over himself, Kimiko snuck a glance at her baby pink G-shock. _"Ugh; it's only nine, really? I'd rather be making out with that kid with glasses __**and**__ braces in my first class than wait around for the fun."_ She fumed to herself. Honestly, what did it take to find some real entertainment around this place?

"Yeah, that's all cool and stuff, but I think I've got to go…" she interrupted, bumping her way past him. Jermaine in his drunken stupor didn't take it too well.

"Who said you was leaving yet, **cuz**? I ain't through with you just!" The inebriated college boy roared, immediately grabbed her wrist in a firm grip. Just before she could demand the creep release her before he ruined her new Mikimoto rose-pink gold pearl bracelet*, Jermaine was suddenly on the ground, unconscious. Kimiko's face shot towards her rescuer, who was none other than the party host, Omi Kingsley. The short, jaundice male tucked his stun gun into his pocket after making certain he was down.

"Are you alright Princess?" He whispered. Instantly, her face of gratitude flushed into anger. Was it really so hard to treat her just like anyone else here? Going to college was to escape the princess role, duh! "I…..I mean…Kimiko-sempai*?" came the meeker response once he realized he had upset her. The poor boy was used to her quick temper for nearly ten years now, but even then he wasn't able to overcome his fear of her wrath. Taking a deep breath, however, the young socialite regained her composure. After all, it was still her _friend's_ birthday.

"It took you long enough; he nearly broke my Mikimoto! Oh my god I would have cried if he had, so help me god!" she whined. Omi sighed in relief; her anger was not directed at him this time. "Ugh, aren't guys supposed to be the ones that can hold their liquor? Seriously." She giggled, kicking his limp form away with a good shove from her Jade Metallic Watersnake Pointy Toe Pumps* and placing her delicate hands on her slim hips. But her good humor faded as the impish face she's know for so long began to pout sadly, believing his party was horrible. But she wasn't gonna tell him that. "I've got to hand it to you Omi; besides the weirdoes you invited, this party isn't turning out so bad." She smiled, the lie delivered with perfect practice. His little round face lit up with excitement.

"Oh do you really think so? I'm so glad you can manage to have share such a joyous occasion with me! Help yourself to the bar; we'll be here all night after all!" He gushed. Kimiko smiled and took his advice after wishing her golden skinned friend a happy birthday. As the night went on, she flirted and gossiped around until she noticed her best friend Raimundo Pedrosa with his girlfriend Ashley Franks; the beautiful cat lover who was a great person to shop (splurge) and rage with on the weekends. Mingling her way over, the Asian beauty found herself in a tight embrace from her Brazilian friend.

"Kim-mi! What's up chica?" Raimundo, who was slightly buzzed, and clinging to an equally intoxicated Ashley continued, "Whazzup with you? You're….late." he swayed slightly as she returned his hug. God he was such a dork, but she loved his silliness anyways. "Hey, how come everything's gone blue?" He wondered out loud, groping for some invisible matter only he could see.

"Okay, I'm not drinking whatever you had." she teased, lightly pinching his side to free herself. He snorted, swatted her away with his hand, and went back to making out with Ashley. "Ew, Rai! Keep it in the bedroom much?" She squealed. Ashley giggled after he pulled away to mumble a halfhearted apology, and went off to get some more drinks. Ashley poked Kimiko lightly in the ribs.

"Kim, you SO need a boyfriend again; it's been so awesome! Rai's taking me to that place with the….ugh….dancing and…drinks and stuff? I dunno, but it's like, couples night. You have to come!" she giggled again. Kimiko blushed.

"Come on Ash, I am so not ready for the market again? Remember the last loser I went out with? Not going through that again." she mumbled, suddenly feeling less in a party mood and more of a sit and eat frozen yogurt kind of mood. Ashley, despite her obscure judgment quickly sobered up and patted her friend sympathetically on the back.

"Oh come on! Why do you feel so bad? Jack was such a loser anyways. I thought you didn't even like the guy? I mean, you were always complaining of how he was paler than you and covered in that smelly grease shit."

"And how he wore black like some cult worshipper. Ugh, tell me about it. You know what; I just miss him for all the free dinners and jewelry he gave me." Both girls snickered as Raimundo came back with a Vodka Sunrise for Kimiko, a Godfather for himself and a simple wine for Ashley. After the drink, Kimiko felt a lot better. Not to mention very drunk given how strong the drink was. The party became fantastic right away, no lie. She even didn't care that someone split their drink all over her Mac Duggal dress*. But as all parties get fun….they also had to end. Her cell phone rang at about 1:30 am.

"Kimiko? Are you STILL partying?" It was Keiko….her roommate (and part time **obnoxious** house mom) in college. A burst of laughter was all Keiko received in response. "Come on Kimi; we have classes tomorrow! A hangover will get you in serious trouble! And besides that, Yusuke* will be coming over tomorrow night! It's my turn to have a night out!" she whined. Kimiko groaned. After five more of those sunrises, it was an understatement to say she would have the hangover of the year later that morning, if Keiko wasn't starting it already.

"Fine; I'll leave. Gosh Keiko, you're such a….mom." She slurred/snickered, stumbling into some other party goers. Keiko growled; that girl could be so superficial and careless. "Um, hey Keiko," Kimiko's voice cracked. "Do you know where I put my….keys?" she mumbled, hardly looking through her purse to look for said keys. "Ah screw it; I'm walking home. Bye everybody!" She hollered as she waved to all the drunken party guests. Keiko could hear Raimundo and Omi hollering back in the background before the sound of a door banging shut silenced all other noises, panicking the woman.

"Kimiko wait! I'll come get you myself! It isn't safe to walk by yourself at this time of night! Just go back inside!" She begged. Kimiko glanced at her phone and giggled; Keiko was always so overprotective. God, she even acted like her stupid grandfather back at the…house. Don't say that word Kimiko, she thought to herself through her haze, just don't bother ruining your night. Shrugging her already muddled thoughts away from that depressing time, the stubborn princess continued walking.

"Relax girl, we live, like, like ten minutes awaaaay. I'll be home sooner than you can count to…zero." She slurred. Keiko's own legendary temper quickly ignited. And when Keiko got angry, the rest of the dorm would shrink away in fear. Tempers were the only thing the two girls truly had in common, and the one reason they were the only ones who could room together.

"Kimiko Tohomiko! I swear you can be as unpredictable as a forest fire and stubborn as a mule! Do you not understand how dangerous this could be? You could get lost….or worse, taken! You know what, I hope you do, because it will teach you a lesson you spoiled, ungrateful, immature….!" she hissed. Kimiko had to drag the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't lose her hearing. That, or feel insulted at all the derogatory things she was being labeled as.

"Dude; you seriously need a chill pill. You need to relax more; I'll be there in like….eight-seventy-four….in no time." She hung up without waiting for a response. She continued to stumble her way towards her off campus dorm for another five minutes, tripping and giggling as she went. It was eerily quiet, as no one was out this late at night (or so she thought), and it was a chilly September 26th morning. Within another five minutes she could recognize the playground park that was only eight minutes away from the dorms. Suddenly, her legs began to protest, crying out for her to sit down for just a minute or two. Staggering towards the little bench parents would stay and watch their kids on, she all but flopped down on it and sighed in relief for her aching feet.

"Ahhh…this is relief. Keiko won't mind if I'm a little late; she's awesome like that and…stuff." She pressed her forehead to the cold metal of the bench. Within a moment the intoxicated little princess was out like a light, a dangerous combination of being drunk and alone on a chilly night. Golden eyes leered at her from a car parked five yards away.

*Meanwhile…..*

The man snorted to himself. Had the girl be half sober she would have noticed the car driving slowly behind her. Even more so disturbing, is that she failed to realize it was her _**own**_ car. Stealing the keys right from under her nose was even more pathetic (That party had been flocked with drunks everywhere; no one saw him flit in and out). And here he had thought the woman would just crawl into her car and fall asleep. Nonetheless, this made his mission that much easier. It was so quiet, and the two were very…much….alone.

Quietly he crept out of the car and made his way to the sleeping girl. As he prepared to bind and gag her, he froze. Due to being so concentrated on taking her keys without being caught, this was the first time he actually saw the princess up close. The Japanese beauty looked so peaceful and docile, not to mention very beautiful. As if coming back from a trance, the kidnapper to be berated himself for getting distracted. 'Think of the reward afterwards' he chanted to himself over and over as he quickly bound her feet. Another distraction caught him off guard as he wondered how such a little person could walk in such death traps. While he was caught in his musings, however, it gave Kimiko significant time to wake up wondering who was touching her legs. It didn't take long, even in her condition, to figure out what was happening. So, before the man could even react, Kimiko did the one thing she knew she could do best in her position; scream like a banshee.

"AHH! LET ME GO! HELP! Someone! Mmphhh!" Much to no avail, Kimiko was bound and gagged within five seconds of her scream. Her kidnapper growled to himself as he felt the signs of a skull splitting headache coming on from her quick screaming. As she thrashed and jolted violently in his grasp, he sighed, relieved the hard work was over. With a quick press to her neck junction she was unconscious. He smiled as he lifted his victim over his shoulder, sauntering back towards the car. Kimiko was reported critically missing eight hours later.

********AN Notes*******

Alright everyone, those who have seen my work before are probably thinking, so how many reviews do we need to do now? None. Zilch. Na-da. I've grown up about that; I don't care if you LOVE or HATE my work and prove it by writing a flame or a great review (Though I am still touched by the latter), all that matters to me is that people read my stories and that's enough gratification to me.

Now, there were obviously a lot more changes in this story. Firstly, Kimiko appears much more snobby and close minded. Especially if you think about how much her clothes are:

*The Mikimoto bracelet: $3000

*The Jade Metallic Watersnake Pointy Toe Pumps: $1000 (God I want those so bad)

*The Mac Duggal dress (Asian styled): $1,998

*Yusuke is NOT my made up character….if you've ever watched Yu-Yu Hakusho* then you would understand the humor of it. If you DO watch it….glad to bring back an old memory. Later everyone!

Final note, last time someone told me being reported eight hours missing was not possible. Since Kimiko is an heir to the Japanese throne, if she went missing, she would be the first priority to find; hence her being labeled critically missing despite the brevity of said capture. Alright, enjoy! I'll be working on my stories all day today.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright another renewed chapter with better details and more plot developing. Yay!

Warnings: Mild abuse and Cursing

QueenYasha: Err…..well….that's embarrassing for me. I did not know that. But then again, she IS a princess so it could be like, top priority for the police to report her missing right away right? Not to mention Keiko's character would probably call in if she was missing for only FOUR hours. Thanks though; I will keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: If I owned Xiao Lin Showdown, Chase would be in every single episode and we would be going through season 8 right now. Sadly, I do not. I also do not own the song Fireworks by Katy Perry.

Wake Up Called in Distress

Kimiko awoke blinking in pain at the bright lights and the _**intense**_ headache she was sporting right now, moaning pitifully as she recalled how smashed she was last night. Fuck, she was so drunk and in pain, her arms weren't working. They were, like, numb and stuff. But she so needed a glass of water right now. Where was Keiko and her nagging but water giving ways?

"Uh….fuuuuuuucccck….Keikoooo…..I need some water." Wincing at the loudness of her own voice the hung over princess whined. "Keiko! Where are you? My arms are like, seriously numb right now and I need water." She called again. But nothing answered. Not even a 'Get your lazy ass up and get some'. That is totally weird. Not to mention, her bed wasn't all that comfortable; already a major red flag since she had her bed from home shipped to her dorm. Her head throbbed once again. 'God who invented fucking hangovers anyway….?' She moaned as she rubbed her eyes with her shoulders. "**Keiko**! Where the hell are you?" She screamed, ignoring her own head. A masculine grunt was the first thing she registered before she felt herself fall head first onto the wooden floor with a loud thud.

That was the final hint, as her dorm had carpet. Her eyes widened in fear. Keiko wasn't listening….because she wasn't at the dorms. This wasn't her room and her arms were numb from being strapped too tightly to a chair. Seriously, a fucking CHAIR! Heavy footsteps were amplified twice the norm as thick black boots came into view. Her unknown assailant sighed.

"What's this? You have nothing to say? Heaven forbid you become speechless and, dare I say it, quiet." The man (definitely man) whispered, sounding like a normal level to her sensitive ears. But she didn't answer his demeaning taunt. It finally occurred to her in that moment that she was kidnapped. Trapped like some animal for this creep to do with as he pleased….and she was terrified. At her stunned silence her kidnapper smirked; such was the ways of a spoiled brat who was finally told no, to wake up and see the real world from outside her little doll house of perfection.

Seeing as she wouldn't likely be compliant lying on the floor, he lifted her back into an upright position without so much a grunt; the chair seeming to weigh more than her. She blinked rapidly, the sudden movements making her face tinged green. Outside of her motion sickness expression, he could see she was a stunning young woman with delicate porcelain-like features. Her raven black fringe clung to her forehead while her unique cerulean eyes, somewhat dimmed and not looking at him, still managed to sparkle against her moonlight skin.

While he appreciated his prey's features, Kimiko groaned again from the sickening feeling in her stomach. 'Oh god….I'm going to hurl.' She swallowed thickly, the green now more prominent on her face. Her dazed eyes met the bottom of a basin in seconds as she threw up the contents of her stomach. Her captor thanked his intuition that he had seen need to leave a trash can in the room (if only for this reason). Once finished, Kimiko drew ragged breaths as she tried to glare at the man and froze.

Fuck, he might be some perverted asshole but _**damn**_ was he hot! His almond shaped tawny eyes merely looked at her with indifference; oddly looking very attractive against his golden skin and dark hair so black it tinged green. Still, as the feeling of awe passed, she couldn't help but become furious. _This_ was the guy who kidnapped her after all! It was in her blood to naturally get fired up and she snarled at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are and where the hell am I?" she growled. He sneered, dropping the bucket and shoving it to some other part of the room.

"My my, I always believed a **princess** of all people would have proper conduct to thank someone for relieving them the horror of vomiting all over themselves." He shot back coolly. "That is what you are after all; I would hate to have wasted all this time on a spoiled little _wannabe_ princess." She growled. "Are you always such a bitch, or am I just getting the special treatment?" he wondered with slight amusement in his smooth deep voice.

"You deserve nothing better than hell! You are so going to pay dearly for this!" she shot back at him. He chuckled at her determination and stubbornness. Unbeknownst to her, he was far more stubborn than she. "What the hell is so funny?" she snapped. Flashing a wide (and slightly fanged) grin, he crouched down to her level once again.

"You honestly believe that you will be rescued and whisked away safe and sound. I'm afraid you'll be wrong in your assumption." He remarked quietly. She blinked in surprise. What the hell? Of course she will be rescued, she's the damsel in distress….someone is bound to come looking for a missing princess right?

"You're…you're wrong. And even if it takes a few days for someone to find me I'll be damned if I sit here and allow you to do whatever your sick mind thinks up!" she shouted back. He nearly shook his head at her naivety.

"I did not risk myself needlessly to capture you for myself. I am under the employment by a man known to most as Lord Hannibal, though I am certain you are more familiar with him, to ensure a safe departure with you in his care." He answered coolly.

Kimiko could feel her angry drain from her face into pure dread. Lord Hannibal, as in Roy Hannibal II, the same disgusting old man who had asked to marry her like twelve times?! The same one who always looked at her with a stare so revolting she actually would take showers to clean herself from his gaze? Fuck…oh fuck….oh by the power of the gods she was totally fucked. Shaking her head fiercely she resorted to being angry once again.

"How could you work for someone like that? Do you know what that freak will do to me? I won't go to him, I won't!" she screamed in fury to hide her fear, only to have betraying tears pour down her face. "No….I'm not going to let you take me to him." she softly finished, her whole body shaking in fear and distress. At this point, she didn't care if that bastard saw her cry; she was too upset to be concerned about her image anymore.

While the young princess cried, her kidnapper could not help but feel pity for her situation. He knew damn well what that perverted son of a bitch would do to her, it had been written all over his face when he described her as the person he was to find. He was a man of honor, and this went against every fiber in his being. But he had his own reasons for accepting this job. He had his own issues in this world; he will not allow himself to be involved with another person's suffering. Not with so much to lose should he fail. He sighed, and wiped away her tears with a cloth napkin he had grabbed, avoiding her eyes as her crying slowly ebbed away. When he did, depressed blue orbs pierced his own golden eyes. He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I have my sympathies for you, young princess; however I cannot go against his wishes. I am only here to make the duration of your time here more…..comfortable until he arrives." He held up a hand at her panicked expression. "He shall not be here for nearly a week. As it is, he is visiting some…..places of interests as he calls them, and wants me to hold you here until he has returned." He paused as she shifted uncomfortably in her wooden chair. He chuckled slightly at himself. "Forgive me; it would appear I am not being successful keeping you comfortable." He walked around her and untied her from the chair. "Allow me to escort you to your….room." he offered uneasily as she rose quietly from her chair. If he had thought she looked like a porcelain doll earlier, he was absolutely convinced by just how tiny she was, her head barely reaching his chest now that those deathtraps she wore as shoes were off. It did not escape his notice that as soon as he revealed the true benefactor of this heist she lost all will to fight back. It did not suite her, he thought to himself as he kept a light grip on her shoulder, guiding her out the door.

The cottage they were currently hiding in was well equipped for his purpose, and was large enough to house a family of six. The furniture was lavish and seemed to make the cottage look warm, but knowing that the monster who hired him had this furniture sent made his skin crawl. Kimiko glanced around slowly. The place would have been such a great little home away from home for her to live in independently had the situation been different. As they walked through the foyer she saw that the door handles were switched so that the lock was on the inside. If that was any clue, the whole cottage was likely set like that. She was locked in from the inside. As he stopped at what seemed to be the only door without a lock on it her determination to fight back diminished completely.

The small bedroom looked so innocent and comfortable, but that only made her feel worse. The entire room was designed in shades of green, dark blue and bright purple. Her favorite colors. Even more disconcerting, however, was the arrangement of the room. The bed stood next to the large (locked) window, the vanity and the two dressers on either side were opposite of the large plush chair and desk. Outside of missing some of the more expensive decorations, and its size, this room had been designed to look like her back at her real home. Not the college dorm….her actual room. She inched inside slowly, looking outside the barred window. Her captor cleared his throat.

"You shall reside in this room for the entirety of your stay here. Let me make one thing clear; I will not tolerate any attempts to escape. Try it once, and I have been authorized to punish you as needed fit. Later today I shall give you a proper tour of the….house so you may find your way around as needed. I will be back in an hour with something to eat." He watched for any trace of emotion but was denied any result. He turned to leave. "I'm sorry Princess Kimiko….this needs to be done." He offered softly. Before he could close the door he felt a small hand grab his. His muscles tensed.

"What is….your name?" Came the timid princess's question. He relaxed visibly as he turned around to properly answer her. She waited expectantly.

"Chase Young, your highness. Now remain in your room until I return. I need to make a phone call." He replied calmly. She nodded, and withdrew her hand. The last thing he saw as he closed the door was her face crumbling into grief. He did not linger to hear her cry. In the area considered the living room, he collapsed onto a couch and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His moment of peace was abruptly cut short to the sound of a ringing cell phone. It was her phone, ringing from the purse he confiscated. Now, he wasn't one to answer someone else's phone, but the only way the damned thing would turn off is if it was answered.

'_Baby you're a fiiiiiiiire work. _

'_Come on show us whaaaaaat you're worth!_

'_Make em' go Ah! Ah! Ah!_

'_As you shoot across the…'_

"Hello?" He answered calmly before having his ear nearly fucking blown off.

"KIMIKO TOHOMIKO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU DID NOT COME HOME THIS MORNING, CLASS STARTS IN TWENTY MINUTES AND I AM PISSED!" The banshee shrieked into his eardrum. Chase gripped his ear in pain as he felt another headache come on. What the fuck was it with females screaming to the point of giving him a migraine? He sneered as he switched the phone to his other ear.

"I'm sorry but I do regret to inform you….Ms. Tohomiko is unable to speak right now. Do me a favor and never call this number again….wrenched banshee." he snarled before snapping the phone shut. Ignoring the bridge of his nose he came to massage his temples. Damn he could use an aspirin right now.

*****Keiko's POV*****

Keiko shook in shock as the _**male**_ voice ended the call. She trembled in actual fear for her normally obnoxious spoiled roommate. Kimiko had been kidnapped. Oh god….she needed to file a missing person of interest report. As she raced through the halls, she could only pray that she made it in time.

*****Back at the Cottage*****

While Kimiko gingerly sat on the bed and stared out the window thinking about her situation, Chase still had another phone call to take before he could take an aspirin. He bit back a groan as his head throbbed while waiting for the other line to pick up. A gruff southern male voice answered seconds later.

"Yes?" The southern lord drawled as his long awaited phone call arrived. Chase swallowed his disgust and replied as indifferently as he could.

"The young princess has been secured Lord Hannibal." He answered smoothly. He flinched at the purely wicked cackle from the other side of the line. He glared openly at the phone, wishing he had never been forced to do this job. When the creepy fuck asked about her he bite back a snort. Like he even cared. "The lady is in perfect health, suffering only from a self inflicted hangover." And the trauma from being kidnapped but he sure as hell wasn't to tell him that.

"Wonderful. I expect you'll want your payment as soon she's been delivered to me?" the slimy bastard asked. Chase's eyes narrowed. That didn't sound right.

"Excuse me? I was under the impression that you would be the one to retrieve her. Not one of your little lackeys." He snapped. The lord sighed from the other side.

"Boy, I am a very busy man who would absolutely love to be the first one she sees after her short vacation," he started. Yeah, vacation his ass. "So I see no reason why I can't send one of my 'little lackeys' to do the pick up." He finished. Chase ground his teeth. This cannot happen; if Hannibal wasn't the one to retrieve Kimiko, chances were he wouldn't keep his end of the deal.

"And as a professional mercenary I can find every reason that would be a huge issue." He spat back. "For instance, you were the only one I had contact with when…..agreeing to the contract. I would never let anyone else near her in case they were an undercover agent coming to rescue her." Score one for experience. "Secondly, we still have the other half of _payment_ to assure will be brought." He all but snarled. Hannibal frowned; the stubborn bastard had a point.

"Fine! But it will cost you watching her an extra three days to the original eight. Don't worry your pretty little head; your sister will be brought as an exchange, just between you, me, and my little **bride**." He smirked. "Take good care of my princess Young, your sister's safety relies on it." he snapped the phone shut.

Chase wanted to fling the phone across the room in anger. He hated himself for this job. He hated knowing that his little sister had been put at risk for it. And he was feeling more for the young woman in the house that he ever should. She was nothing to him. She is a stranger to him, his sister is his blood. Brooding would do him no good though, so he went up to finally take that aspirin and fix himself and the princess a quick breakfast.

****Thirty minutes later****

A sharp knock on the door brought Kimiko back to reality with a start. Chase opened the door holding a tray. She looked down as he placed it on the desk. He gave her a pointed look.

"Eat. I won't have you starving yourself for the next ten days." he watched as she looked at her food, scrambled eggs and some toast with peanut butter (he wasn't that good a chef so she would have to live with it) and nearly growled when she pushed it away. "I mean it. Eat." He demanded. She looked at him with something close to annoyance.

"I can't eat that." she said simply. His patience was running thin. He wasn't going to fawn all over her just because Hannibal said so; she was going to have to stop acting like a spoiled brat!

"Oh really? Why not, because there's no caviar on your toast? Do you rather Nutella? Or it is because your eggs are preferred cooked into the shape of dollar bills?" he mocked. Her eyes grew large once again as her temper ignited.

"No, you dumbass I'm allergic to peanut butter!" she snapped. A strangled silence enveloped them as the sentence sunk in. She recoiled to the edge of the bed waiting for his reaction. Chase on the other hand felt like an absolute moron. The girl had allergies, something he WISH he had been informed about. But chances were Hannibal didn't know either. He clenched his fists repeatedly to calm his still frazzled nerves, but froze as he saw the young woman flinch. She didn't believe…..oh great, now he really felt like a monster. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was…..unaware of your allergy. Forgive me." he answered evenly. And then abruptly frowned. "And stop cowering in the corner like that. I'm a soldier, not a monster." He muttered before rubbing his head slightly. "Damn…..when will this headache go away?" he mumbled to himself. Kimiko warily watched him massage his temples, her fear of being struck ebbed away as he started seeming more….human about this situation.

"Um….what's wrong with your head?" she asked carefully. He sighed, looking exhausted. She looked down. "You don't have to answer, I'm just curious." She mumbled. Chase rolled his eyes, she was going to make life hell for him wasn't she? He leaned against the door way.

"I will answer, seeing as it's partially your fault. Your phone rang and I answered to what sounded like a witch casting a curse onto my hearing and my coherent mind." He grumbled. Kimiko blinked slowly before falling into a fit of giggles. "You find my pain amusing?" he asked in a deadpan voice. She smiled, shaking her head.

"You just hear the voice of _THE_ most obnoxious roommate of all times. Keiko is _so_ loud I swear to god it will be a blessing should she ever lose her voice. She's more of a banshee than a witch." She explained, falling back into laughter. Chase smiled before chuckling with her. He liked the sound of her laugh, it was….cute. Slowly, however, that laugher faded away, and they were caught wondering how to end the awkward silence. Chase sighed.

"I'll take that toast and replace it with something else." He muttered gruffly before a thought entered his head. "You're not allergic to anything else are you?" he wondered. She looked down at her lap as he grabbed the peanut butter toast and played with her dress.

"Mangos, peanuts, and sunflower seeds are a major issue. I try to avoid all nuts to be safe." She answered quietly. He nodded in understanding. Well, that made life slightly easier for him. "Um….thank you for making me laugh. I kind of needed that." she offered with a small smile. He ignored the compliment and closed her door. She sighed and picked at her now cooling eggs. That had been weird. Still, he had a nice laugh. And a gorgeous body even if he was a kidnapper. But, she was never going to admit that out loud.

Chase looked around the small kitchen to find the 'undesirable foods' and either toss them or set them aside for himself. An hour ago he would have been shaking his head at himself for going to such lengths for the girl. But after seeing her smile…well, making sure there wasn't any mangos in the kitchen wouldn't kill him. He groaned as the image of her smiling and laughing stuck in his head. Dammit all, what was wrong with him?

****AN Notes*****

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Well….this chapter was far longer than the other one ne? And yes, that was a slightly harsh Keiko bashing from Yu-Yu Hakusho…..I am so sorry.

Kimiko: Umm….?

AWTG: Right, right! I am trying add more chapters to the story so some things will be removed, altered, or put aside for later. I just cant let this story rush by. I want to make a good story that makes people come back for more. And that includes extra sexual scenes.

*Kimiko and Chase Blush*

AWTG: Hahahaha…till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay! This story gets pretty good remarks don't it? I should have written this a long time ago!

Disclaimer: I can safely hope that if you write stories on FANFICTION websites you clearly do not own whatever it is you are writing about unless it is your own characters and plot. :D

To the anonymous writer: YES! YES! That is exactly what she has! Glad someone caught onto that! Stockholm syndrome can affect any traumatized victim! I know it seems a little strange for it to take affect so quickly, but remember….Chase is the sexy babe that he is too.

Alecritique: Oh you will find the plot in here….trust me. I can't start too early or the story will turn cheesy and typical amateur story level.

Warnings: Harsh Cursing, Dreaming of Lime, Perverted Thoughts, Diagnosis of Mental State and a step of progress in their relationship.

Liking this way too much

Kimiko ate her dinner slowly. It had only been ten trapped in this cottage and she was getting very scared and very bored. It was times like this that she wished her mother were still around to help her and make everything ok again. Idly her hand went to twist her Mikimoto bracelet but met empty air. She panicked and realized it was gone. She had known her shoes were off the minute she woke up, but she had no idea how the hell (or where) her bracelet was! Letting out a shriek of panic, she looked around the room to see if she somehow dropped it in her depressed state.

Chase rushed into the room after hearing her scream only to find her searching desperately for something. The girl was starting to get hysterical so he grabbed her and pinned her to the bed while she flailed and screamed.

"What's wrong?" he managed over her hysterics. Her wide blue eyes grew impossibly larger as tears formed in her eyes.

"My….my bracelet! It's gone! I need to find it, please help me find it!" she stammered. Chase nearly ground his teeth in frustration. Damn this spoiled… "Please! My mother gave me that bracelet. Please!" she begged. Instantly he released her and banished the thought-insult. He had heard about the accident that claimed her mother and left her father in a coma. Chances were that bracelet was the last thing her mother gave to her. It wasn't materialistic selfishness, it was sentiment. He could understand that. He sighed.

"Calm down." He ordered. The girl continued to babble and sputtered hopelessly. "Dammit girl stop crying! Crying won't find your bracelet now will it?" he shook her slightly. She stifled her tears and shook her head. "Precisely, so now calm down and tell me what it looks like?" he asked slowly. Slowly Kimiko took some deep breaths.

"Its pink pearls going all the way around until the clasp aside from the engraved silver. I don't know what I'd do without it." she moaned. If she lost it she would probably never sleep or eat again. It was all she had left of her mom. Chase sighed and allowed her to look around her room, slower, once again while he checked the places she could have been. He was just checking the room where she first woke up when the memory hit him hard. He took it off along with her shoes. Damn it all why did he forget that? Walking towards a locked closet he opened it and found it right away. Walking slowly he glanced at the bracelet. The engraved part wrote: _**Always my little girl**_. He tapped on her door and was greeting with the disturbingly pleasant sight of her on her knees looking under her bed. Eye slightly twitching, he cleared his throat. She looked up, her eyes red from crying.

"Is this the object in question?" he asked carelessly, offering the bracelet. A shriek of pure joy later he found himself in a tight hug so unexpected he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Chase laid there stunned while the princess squealed in joy, hugging him and nuzzling the bracelet close.

"Oh my god Chase! Thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you! Where on earth did you find it?" she paused. "How did we get on the floor?" she wondered idly, before realizing she was all but straddling the man beneath her. Before she could move, Chase grunted and pushed himself upright, leaving her in his lap as he muttered about women and their jewelry.

"I found it in the bathroom. You must have forgotten to put it back on from washing your hands. Insufferable wench." He muttered, raising an eyebrow at her silence and red face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he began, until he realized she was at eye level, even slightly higher actually. Registering the weight on his lap he smirked. "Oh….please tell me this is your first attempt to escape? Because I would gladly take part in the chase." He leered, causing her to scramble back to her feet and scowl.

"Pervert." She mumbled, face still bright red. "Creep or not though," she sighed. "You did help find my bracelet. Thanks. I actually just got it, like, last month for my birthday. She was waiting for me to old enough to actually wear it. You can be insufferable, but you're a good friend." She smiled softly and went back into her room as he began to stand.

Chase nearly left but froze. Did she just call him her friend? How in the world did she come up with that notion? He was her kidnapper, not a friend. He grunted to himself as he went back to his own room where he had been checking his emails before Kimiko began screaming. A thought popped into his head; there was a name for what she had. He recalled doing some research on the subject, where victims of kidnapping would have sympathetic or even friendly feelings for their captor. Searching the name took time (if he knew the name it would be shorter to search the definition now wouldn't it?) and after quickly scanning the responses, he found it: Stockholm syndrome. He sighed. Of course the girl thought he was the good guy; he wasn't treating her like a captive; he was treating like she was still a princess. A shy hand knocked on his closed door. Withholding a groan, he pushed back his chair and opened the door.

"I see the bracelet is back where it belongs. Is something else the matter?" he asked, keeping his expression neutral. She smoothed down her dress as she looked up at him (to which he still found amusing) and put on as serious a face she could muster.

"Are you planning on making me wear the same dress for a week straight?" she asked bluntly. His eye visibly twitched. There was supposed to be clothes provided for her. "If you're about to ask about the clothes I was given well….." she lifted one of the 'clothes' left behind for her. It was short, lacey, see-through, and downright too inappropriate to wear even to bed. His face visibly blanched at the idea of her wearing such things around the cottage. "This isn't even the worst of the choices." She pressed on. Chase shuddered.

"I see your point. I had no idea this was the clothing left for you." By all means he was going to die a young man due to stress. "I agree; you cannot wear one dress. But I certainly do not think you should wear something akin to that," he flicked the 'object' onto the floor. "In any circumstance." He sighed. "This is troublesome." He admitted out loud. Would he like to see her in something like that? Yes….yes he would. But would he have the stamina or endurance to not jump her the second she wore it? Most likely not….immediately, but still a threat he wished to avoid. Kimiko tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"You and I could go back to my dorm to pick some of my clothes up. It's really hard to find clothes my size otherwise since everything I wear is custom made and…." She trailed off at his annoyed stare. "What? Do you even remember a time when you were small?" she protested. He nearly rolled his eyes; she definitely had Stockholm syndrome.

"I'll go back to your college. I am still in charge of you until Lord Hannibal arrives." He reminded her scathingly. She winced, withdrawing slightly. He picked up the lacey cloth and threw it into his room's built in fireplace. "I know what dorm you are in, I know what room you live in, I do not know about your roommates' class schedule, however, so it will have to wait until tomorrow morning." He explained. Kimiko cringed at just how much he knew about her life when she knew nothing about his.

"Keiko takes all her classes in the morning, so that's probably best. Even if she's worried about me she wouldn't miss a class. I once didn't come home until lunch and she was at her last class before she chewed me out." She mumbled. Chase snickered; typical uptight bitches worried about themselves. "Her first class is at nine. You can probably sleep in." she offered. He nearly snorted. She was way gone if she was offering him a good night's sleep. He nodded.

"I suppose so, but for tonight you have two options. Wear the dress one last time to bed." He waited for her to nod. He inched closer to his door. "Or you can sleep without it." he smirked as he shut the door in her appalled face. "Goodnight Princess Kimiko." he called out with a smile as he went back to his laptop, shut it down, and prepared himself for his own bed; all the while cheerfully ignoring the growls, insults, and slamming on his door. Although, it became very hard for him to block out that suddenly very appealing image of her naked on **his** bed; her ebony hair caressing the sheets beneath her; her ample breasts heaving, soft, and pointed under his touch; her sapphire eyes sparkling with ecstasy as she moaned his name…._**fuck**_ he was going to need a long cold shower.

Kimiko glared daggers at the door one last time before giving it a sharp kick and heading back to her room. That…..perverted freak! Slamming her bedroom door, she plopped on the bed and moaned her frustration for being trapped with that snarky, sexy, irritating bastard. Fuck, she just called him sexy didn't she? She pouted to herself. Well if she had been kidnapped to be taken to him as a Lord…..she might not be so upset. But no….it was that ugly, fat, old perverted fuck. Her blush returned as she remembered when she had been lying on top of him…..and when she was sitting on his lap. It was….it was just wow. Her blush worsened as she realized just how badly she wanted her kidnapper. There was definitely something wrong with her. Her dress began to get too hot, so she gently peeled it off, cursed herself for not wearing a bra, and wrapped some of the less desirable clothes around her chest as a makeshift bra instead. Snuggling under the cool covers Kimiko did her best to drown the image and feeling of the man a few doors down.

Chase turned off the cold water fifteen minutes later, and threw on a towel. He glanced at some of the scars on his back normally hidden by his hair. Sighing, he dried the rest of his body and put on simple sleep pants before checking on the fiery little princess. He nearly smiled at the cute sight. She was huddled under the covers, a calm look on her face despite her situation. Chase shrugged to himself. If she was being this easy and compliant on the first day, after tomorrow there shouldn't be any more issues. He froze as he saw the dress she was _**supposed**_ to be wearing, folded up and resting on the desk. Holy hell he had been kidding about that last option! Did she seriously listen to that suggestion after all that yelling she made? Something told him tomorrow would just be the beginning of something, not the end. He shook his head, went back to his room, to his bed, and closed his eyes.

*****Next Morning, Day Two*****

Chase awoke exactly at 8 a.m. to check on the princess. As expected, she slept peacefully. He left quickly as so not to disturb her. He knew what dorm she had, and now he knew her shrieking roommate would be gone in an hour. If everything went right, he'd be back within two hours. Quietly he grabbed a large duffel bag, his car keys (as surely her car was reported missing as well), and her dorm key before leaving a quick note and closing the door behind him. It hit him only as he was pulling out the driveway that it was totally unneeded for him to leave a note. She knew he was going to be getting her clothes, and he certainly wasn't concerned for her to wake up alone. There wasn't anything she could possibly do to risk his mission while she was still under the pretense that he was her friend. He groaned quietly to himself as he made the trip towards Tokyo University.

As soon as he snuck into the campus he saw Kimiko's face EVERYWHERE. Posters hung nearly on any surface, while hordes of cliques wore similar T-shirts over their uniforms saying "FIND KIMI". Getting to her room was another hassle; there was a bodyguard waiting for Keiko outside her door. Chase nearly laughed; like she was at risk of being captured?

Keiko carefully walked out of her dorm, where her boyfriend Yusuke was waiting. She sighed, locking the door behind her. Yusuke smoothed his already slicked back hair and put a hand on her back cautiously. She had been prone to emotional breakdowns recently.

"They'll find her Keiko. She's going to be just fine." He told her, feeling less than assured himself. Keiko gave him a small, tired smile.

"I hope so Yusuke; because I still feel like it's all my fault. I'm so scared. She was drunk…." her face twisted in fear. "What if she decided to drive home and crashed into the forest or something? She could be injured or…or…." She blinked back her tears. Funny, it's hard to believe she cared so much for that petite spoiled brat she called a roommate. She clung to Yusuke tightly as she walked out of the dorms to go to her next class.

Chase watched the couple go with indifference. Oh the naivety and bliss to be in a relationship again. Watching for cameras and assuring the coast was clear, he unlocked the door and went inside. He chuckled at the state of the room.

One half of the room was in perfect order, with (dear lord) sticky notes posting important dates and tasks needed to be completed at the end of the day for the month. The bed was perfectly made and was the standard sheets from the school, and little to no decorations on the wall outside of the calendar, a shelf filled with binders for Keiko's other classes, and a poster of what looked like her boyfriend. The other side of the room was untouched by the orderly neat freak and spelled Kimiko right from the bright purple comforter on the absolutely HUGE bed that took up a quarter of the small dorm. The bed was covered in rejected clothes, makeup, and papers (no doubt unfinished assignments), and there was a plush toy resting at the very top of it. The toy was a stuffed green dragon. He smiled at the cute little toy…it reminded him of the pet lizard he used to own. Finding sentiment in the toy, he put it in the duffel bag. Stepping his way around Kimiko's messy side and into Keiko's overly clean one, he pulled open the closet.

Luckily, it wasn't hard to tell whose clothing was whose; Keiko was a good foot over Kimiko and her wardrobe was rather modest or standard uniform. He noted even she had one of those "Find Kimi" shirts; she did care for the girl at least. Kimiko's wardrobe took over two thirds of the closet. Expensive silk dresses and latest fashion shirts and skirts surrounded him. Chase shrugged; he couldn't care less about fashion, and grabbed handfuls of the clothes around him, not caring what he grabbed (although he purposely grabbed that eye catching blue kimono). It was more than necessary he was certain, but it never hurt to over pack, as his foster mom would say.

Seeing as the closet was a lot emptier than when he came in, Keiko would have an absolute heart attack. That wasn't his problem though; he left absolutely no trace behind, he didn't fear being caught. Still, there were enough clothes, but no undergarments. He had by no means a panty fetish, so he wanted this part of the job over and done with quickly.

Were those even classified as thongs? If they came in this size, some parents would be screaming at their ten year old daughters right now. He shuddered and hastily grabbed a handful. He idly wondered if she would wear the bathing suit cuts that Keiko wore. Probably not without throwing a fit. Her bras were just as easy to spot; all bright colors or prints. Not to mention very expensive (as some still had tags on them). He wasn't shocked to see that the bag was still not full; she was so small after all, even for a Japanese woman.

Perhaps she had means of entertainment outside of technology and partying. So, seeing as he still had more than enough time (it was 9:20) Chase explored her side of the room and was surprised. Under her bed were several romance books and drawings. She was actually pretty good too, he mused as he flipped through the pages. Well, that could certainly take up some time if she had something to do as so not to pester him. He grabbed enough sheets of paper to cover the walls and colored pens and pencils. Never did he think that she would be the type to actually take time out of her day to read, let alone draw romantic images. As he mused a pen rolled to the side of the bed. What the hell, more pens she had the less likely she'd run out of ink. Reaching over he instead found a book. A diary, more or less. He gulped; should he give it to her she'd flip. Should he leave it, it would haunt him. So he threw it in the bag as well.

Finally assuming he had enough, he made sure not _**too**_ much was out of place. Keiko would most likely notice the stuffed dragon was missing, if not immediately then soon, but if that was all she could notice then that would work most definitely in his favor. Zipping up the bag he stepped outside the dorm, quickly locked up, and walked down the hall.

"Hey you!" he froze. "Yeah you with the duffel bag, why were you coming out of the girls' dorm?" came the heavy (Brazilian?) accented Japanese. Keeping his cool, Chase glanced behind him with a fake confused expression, like he couldn't understand him. Chase recognized him though; that was Raimundo Pedrosa, heir to an exotic Brazilian martial arts master/tycoon. They had gone to the same high school. Luckily he had a few years over the boy and he wouldn't likely remember him. "I asked what were you doing in the girl's dorms?" he repeated slowly. Chase widened his eyes in understanding.

"Ah. Forgive me; your accent is hard to follow. I was told to come to this dorm." He frowned. "Perhaps it was a jibe of my long hair." he tossed his long raven hair off his shoulder for effort. The Brazilian snorted.

"Tough luck _meu amigo_, that's harsh." He laughed. "The guys' dorms are on the other side of that building, which is the arts center. What major are you?" he asked casually, as though people randomly arrived at college normally. Really? This wasn't a high school where you could catch up. Idiot.

He flashed a grateful smile. "Much appreciated. I'm a….Forensic major actually. I started out with all my classes online. Then I was told I would need to finish my last few classes here." He lied smoothly. Raimundo nodded.

"Forensics huh? That's pretty cool. Never knew you could take those types of classes online. I'm a Business major myself. My father's company might rely on it." he rolled his eyes dramatically. "Enjoy T.U. while you're here. Oh and uh….." he looked around. "Have you heard the news about the missing princess?" he asked quietly. Chase tensed; what exactly was he implying?

"I've heard about her being missing. Is there a new lead of some sort?" he asked quietly. The tanned man nodded.

"Well, it's been discovered that she's actually been kidnapped after a…..party two days ago." Pained flashed in his eyes. "I know her well….we've been best friends since we were kids. I can't imagine what she's feeling through all this." He clenched his fists. Chase shrugged.

"From what other things I've heard about her is that she's quite a feisty spitfire. I sincerely doubt she's giving in easy to her kidnapper." Yeah, that or she was driving him crazy with her little personality switches. Raimundo chuckled, mostly to himself.

"No kidding. She's always been somewhat of a hothead. Never backs down from a challenge either. Like this one time she…" he froze. "Nevermind, I'm babbling. Anyways, if you can try and find anything about her with your…..forensic science stuff could ya let me know? I've been going crazy over this lack of new finds." He admitted. Chase shrugged.

"I'll see….what I can do." he lied quickly. He hoisted the bag over his shoulder. "Thank you very much for your assistance." He bowed low, and walked off. Once he was certain the coast was clear, he walked back out through the main entrance, tossed the bag into the passenger seat, and was off.

*****At the Cottage*****

Kimiko awoke from a sound sleep and yawned. Looking around the room, she looked sadly outside the barred window. Locked from the world inside this little jewelry box and she was already feeling the cabin fever. She wrapped the sheets around her (who knew if Chase would eventually lurk in) she tiptoed to the door and peered outside. Nothing she was able to see from here, she thought. So she stepped out and wandered. Chase was gone. He must have already left to get her more clothes. Still, she wrapped the thin sheets around her tighter and found herself in the kitchen, where there was a note.

'Kimiko, I should be back around ten. Make yourself something to eat and then go shower. Chances are that I'll be back by time you are finished.' –C.

She flushed; how he knew she was a deep sleeper she did not want to know. Still, the idea of a shower sounded like heaven right now. And boy did it feel good five minutes in, just letting the hot water pound on her back. Carelessly she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and massaged the liquid into her mane until the scent kicked in. it was a strong masculine smell….like the pine trees and cologne type. She used Chase's instead. Yet, while that should have mortified her, she refused to rinse it immediately. Besides, it smelled amazing…she mused as the bathroom door was knocked and opened. Chase quickly averted his eyes, despite how tempting it was she was still a lady.

"Good morning Your Highness. Your belongings are in your room when you are finished with your shower." Kimiko nodded even though he closed the door. Well, that was slightly unnerving. Sighing, she quickly finished, wrapped herself tightly in a fluffy towel, and quietly snuck back into her room, a large duffel bag resting on the bed. Unzipping it her eyes widened as Little Dojo, her toy dragon, stared back at her. Kimiko held the plushie tight to her chest, smiling softly. Chase really knew how to make her feel more at home. In her mind she began plotting ways to thank him.

*******AN Notes********

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Well….I feel more satisfied with this chapter than I was before. I want to make a chapter for almost all the days so…..the story will have more chapters and more chances for romances between our favorite Xiao Lin characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If a person is writing a fanfict you would hope they do not own the fanfict since that would be increasingly pointless and kinda weird. Oh….look at me; being a future hypocrite! *Wink wink*

Warning: Mischievous Kimiko, Dirty Thoughts, **Blood**, Tense *Cough/**Awkward*** Moments

QueenYasha: So it WAS you that said that bit about the Stockholm syndrome! :D cookies for you!

OH BOY I FOUND MYSELF A LITTLE TROLL. WHO'S A CUTE WITTLE TROLL WHO HATES THIS FANFICTION? YOU ARE! *Pinches troll's cheek*. I am not torturing you. Your comments don't hurt me. I respect your opinion but please, the return arrow is right there. Have a nice day and I hope you do the right thing.

Taking It In….

Chase was minding his own business, using his laptop at the kitchen island while picking at his eggs when he felt small arms wrap around his middle, his only warning a quick feminine giggle. Kimiko buried her face into Chase's hair momentarily; it was almost as soft as hers was, and it smelled amazing (guy shampoo smelled _way_ better on guys after all).

"Morning Chase." She teased good-naturedly while he tensed under her grip. She leaned in close to his rather pointy ear. "Thanks for the surprise. I really appreciate you bringing Little Dojo." She whispered, her breath tickling his sensitive skin.

Chase was left speechless; he was so aroused by her whispering in ways he could not fathom, and once he realized she had used his shampoo…..he forced himself to turn into a non-relenting being of willpower. She was a client's woman….not his. He swallowed thickly to speak.

"I take it that is the name of your stuffed dragon?" he asked calmly. Kimiko, not losing her grip, nodded into his shoulder. "I see. Did you find the clothing I grabbed suitable?" he shifted slightly, rolling his shoulders back to gently push the girl off. Otherwise he had yet to turn over and glance in her direction. Kimiko frowned; she put a lot of effort into her outfit too.

"More than suitable." She nearly purred. "I've been waiting to try this one for THE longest time." she added for emphasis. Chase rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder.

"Good for…." he froze and blinked. Then he blinked again. The minx! She was wearing a body fitting pink kimono mini dress with cutouts that shaped the pale skin of her stomach, arms, and hem of her neck into artistic dragon like tattoos. Her thin green obi wrapped above the dragon on her stomach, the ends dangled around her ankles. He blinked repeatedly, unaware of her satisfied smirk at leaving him dumbfounded. "That is…a very remarkable outfit." He noted, his voice clearly strained. She shrugged, the movement making the dragon cutout on her stomach dance.

"I wasn't sure if I would wear this to a party or not. Pretty cute though huh?" she taunted, twirling around so he'd see the backless part of the dress.

'_Dear god she isn't wearing a bra again.'_ his eye twitched once before he cleared his throat. "By what means do you believe I care what you decide to wear today? Clothing is clothing after all." He turned back to his laptop. "And while you're still here, what is wrong with the shampoo I picked out for you? Do note that we both have lengthy hair and my bottle would hardly hold enough for both of us next time." he chastised frostily. Kimiko frowned; she usually had guys eating off the palm of her hand in outfits more modest than this. Damn him. She sighed and plopped unceremoniously into the chair next to him.

"Sorry. That really was a mistake. I just grabbed a bottle without realizing it. At least it smells good on me." she prodded. Chase merely rolled his eyes again, this time staring right at her.

"Implying what exactly? That you should keep it and I look elsewhere?" he spoke, voice in its typical deadpan yet on the inside waiting to see her blush. He was not disappointed as her cheeks flamed while she attempted to assure him his hair smelled wonderful without admitting so. She was doing a tragic attempt, if he could say so himself. "Be that as it may, is there another reason you felt the necessity to inconvenience me? I was certain I provided enough from your room to keep you entertained." He remarked, watching her blush and look the other way. Women.

"Well….I mean….I just came to thank you…" she mumbled. Goddammit all, why did she have to go from looking sexy to downright adorable in one second? "After all….most people wouldn't have…"

"Wouldn't have what? Given you proper clothing to endure the rest of the week? Grant you an abundance of sheets of paper to draw or provide magazines to keep you from driving me mad with your boredom?" he crossed his arms. "I am not here to be your associate Kimiko. I am more than aware that you SHOULD realize this. I have my orders, and you have your title. We aren't precisely meant to be friends in this situation." he narrowed his tawny eyes. Kimiko blinked, feeling affronted.

"Wha….what are you talking about? You don't even like me?" she whimpered. It really stung; she thought he had been such a nice guy even though he…..oh. That's what he meant, the whole kidnapping thing. She had…..she had almost forgotten it even happened. And it's only been….what? Two days since she's been taken? What was wrong with her? Chase sighed as the realization dawned on her face.

"I will not make a statement to that. But know this Princess and hear me well; in the end we know this wouldn't end with you believing me to be your ally." He answered tersely. It hurt him as well to watch her expression crumble like that. He hated **himself** for this. But he had someone he needed to protect. Someone who was probably frightened, and needed him, and waiting for him right now. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I have important matters to attend to." he turned away from her heartrending face and stared intensely at his computer until she left quickly, and dropped his head into his hands. "God just strike me down." he mumbled.

Kimiko closed the door to her room….wait? Why was she even considering it her room? It looked the same and now had her belongings in it, but it would never be her room so long as she knew that man outside existed.

"Why did he even bring that up?" she mumbled to herself. A part of her knew he had done the right thing; she was being too close to the man after all. He might be nice now, but he was still giving her away to Hannibal. Yet another louder part told her he could have left her with the idea that he was being nice to her because he wanted to be.

Was he even being nice to begin with? Well….he did find her bracelet after she explained how important it was to her. That wasn't a part of his…job now was it? Yeah, he could be nice! So she'd just have to try harder to exploit that side of him before….her week was up. She gulped.

***Later****

Chase closed his laptop and headed towards the princess's room. She had been quiet for nearly three hours. Given her behavior, to say he was suspicious was an understatement. This time he did not even bother knocking on her door; who else would open it beside him or her after all? Luckily she changed into something less…..showy (a simple red kimono robe). She was sitting at the desk, scribbling something on paper. He cleared his throat, and she hastily flipped the page over. Well, that certainly is intriguing.

"Are you hungry?" he asked casually, as though she wasn't exuding suspicious behavior. She shrugged. Really? A shrug was all he would get from her now. "You must make up your mind, so I shall ask again; are you hungry?" he gritted his teeth in frustration when she nodded her head oh so slightly. "Very well…..why don't you make yourself something to eat? I'm hardly frame of mind to play chef today." He nearly snapped, but restrained himself at her guarded look. Just what was she up to?

Damn he could have seen her picture! That was WAY too close for comfort. Would it be too weird for her to fold it up? Probably. Knowing him, he would think she was drawing up some escape plan. Then she'd be in for an awkward explanation. Nope….it was best just to play it cool. So, she shrugged out of her chair, slid past him without a word, and made her way to the kitchen.

Even if he insisted he wasn't her friend, he certainly allowed her a lot of leeway. For instance, a kitchen full of knives and heavy sharp objects? If she was even remotely suicidal she would have been tempted, but he had that…ninja mercenary look about him (even thinking that type of thing would give her serious trouble). And he brought her things to keep herself busy. He could have let her suffer by locking her up in that room with absolutely nothing. Yeah….he was a kidnapper, but she'd argue he at least didn't enjoy it.

He eyed her carefully from afar. Reminding her of her situation had, admittingly, been a huge risk. But to remind her while maintaining his….lenience certainly should leave her confused enough to not attempt escape. He watched quietly as she hummed a soft tune to herself while slicing up lettuce and tomatoes. She looked up to see him staring at him.

"Do you eat salads? I'm not the world's greatest chef or anything but…." Chase snorted.

"Trust me Kimiko, I can hardly call myself a connoisseur of anything cuisine myself. I prefer red onions and chicken if that isn't too onerous a task for you." He smirked. She bit her lip to hide her smile; he wasn't calling her Princess or Your Highness. She raised an eyebrow nonetheless.

"Why do you keep using eloquent words to talk? I might be from royalty but that doesn't mean you need to be so proper." She mused, chopping an onion at distance (hey, she wasn't a big fan of crying). He too raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon? I always talk like this. I needn't an attempt to impress you as it stands. I simply had a proper upbringing that includes a 'proper' speech pattern. Something sorely lacking in this age and day." He retorted, his eyes tempted to roll. Kimiko giggled; he sounded like her grandfather.

"Yeah well….I guess the times have just….OW!" she dropped the knife that cut her index finger. How so much blood came from such a little cut she did NOT want to know. "Fuck that hurts!" she whined. As soon as she had cut herself Chase immediately closed off the distance between them to guide her hand to the kitchen sink.

"Clumsy woman. How in seven hells did you manage to cut yourself up so badly in a matter of seconds?" he muttered, watching the water mingle with the crimson liquid. Kimiko looked away, the sight sickening.

"I was born with paper skin." She mumbled, definitely feeling nauseous. "I, uh, don't think I'm hungry anymore." She murmured. Chase rolled his eyes, this wasn't that much blood. Typical drama queen.

"Refrain from your histrionics. You'll be fine." He deadpanned, stopping the water and further checked her finger. She wasn't kidding about fragile skin; her finger had a strange purple sheen to it now. He sighed and grabbed a first aid kit off the top of the fridge. She watched quietly as he tended to her finger. "There, all better. Perhaps now I've learned you can't be trusted with anything sharper than plastic." He muttered. Kimiko sputtered angrily as he moved away from her and returned the first aid kit to its original position above the refrigerator.

"You act like I did that on purpose! I'm sorry in the middle of a conversation I lost sight of a knife! There, happy?" she muttered, venom dripping from her voice. Without sparing him a glance (and had she, she would have noticed the smirk on his face) she returned to her post at the cutting board only to find her hands held above her head with one hand and an arm wrapped around her tiny waist. The young heiress froze as hot breath caressed the skin under her ear. "Wha…..what are you doing?" her voice trembled; muscles tensed, and face glowed red.

Chase leaned in closer and sighed intentionally, mentally savoring her quaking form. "Do you really expect me do trust you with a knife again so quickly after you cut yourself up? After all, you are the one who claim to have paper skin do you not? I can't allow you to hurt yourself again. Or perhaps you envisioned me your provisional 'doctor' to care for your….needs?" he **purred**. He. Fucking. Purred. Right into her ear. Surely her heart was going to stop right then and there. Of course, that's when he decided to gently push her out of the way, courtesy of his hip.

"….! Hey, what are you doing?" She asked again, her voice much stronger while she mentally mourned the loss of that sinfully seductive voice against her ear and muscled body against her own. While she did, Chase inwardly declared a victory. She wasn't the only one who could make the other flabbergasted. Sure, taking initiative precisely after she injured herself seemed a little bizarre, but it was bound to occur anyhow. Taking over the cutting of the ingredients (and performing far faster than she ever could manage), the captor merely shrugged.

"I am preparing something to eat; whether you insist on joining me or not is entirely your decision." He replied coolly before mentally smacking himself. She would surely consider that an invitation to literally eat with him. Damn it all.

Kimiko grinned; if he was offering her to join him he clearly wasn't annoyed with her now right? Still smiling softly, she grabbed two plates from a cupboard and waited for him to fill each plate patiently. She wasn't completely over the reminder that he was her kidnapper, yet she felt that if anyone else had taken her, she wouldn't be nearly as free or….happy around them. With that she skipped to the dining room with her plate.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE****

AWTG: Well it took me much longer than necessary and I'm so sorry for that. It may seem like I'm adding fillers….but I'm actually trying to make connections to the story you know? I will try to update quicker next time.


End file.
